First Choice
by Saphlovesrain
Summary: Marina wants to tell Eight how she feels...before it is too late.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Lorien legacies in any way. I merely want to write about Navrina in every way possible. Together, or not together. Yet, they both live in all stories. Yay!

 **Marina** :

Sitting in Nine's penthouse, I surveyed what was happening around me. John and Eight were watching Netflix on the couch while Nine was trying to get them to train. Meanwhile, Sarah was playing a game of chess with Six who was moving the pieces with her mind.

Ella sighed next to me, "She's here."

"Who is?" I asked.

"Five, of course!"

At that, everyone in the penthouse scrambled to their feet and raced to the elevator to greet the newly found Garde. Five strided in, flanked by Sam and his dad. John, Sarah, and Ella were in a hurry to meet her, and even Nine put in a great effort to impress her. I was okay with that, yet what bothered me was Eight. He was constantly trying to make her laugh, and rarely left her side. I was filled with jealousy and envy, for she sure had me beat. With mid length, braided, red hair and sparkleing hazel eyes, she looked pretty even in her grime coated clothes. I didn't trust her the second I saw her, and so did Six.

Over the next week, it became obvious that Eight was growing very close to Five. He sided with her in all arguments, laughed at all of her horrible jokes, and even put his arm around her often! I knew I had to act fast, so on Sunday morning I went to Eight's room to express myself and tell him about my feelings for him.

I opened the door, "Eight I-" my jaw dropped at what I saw next.

Eight had pulled Five into an embrace, and was kissing her on the armchair. The moment he saw me, his cheeks flooded red, and looked like he had been caught stealing something. Five, on the other hand, had smirked right away when she saw me, and even rubbed it in my face when she planted another kiss on Eight's cheek.

Rage boiled throughout me, and I felt something snap in me, like an old memory being remembered.

Except this time, it was deadly.

I felt hurt, I felt pain, everything I wanted Five to feel. To know the consequences of what she had done to me. Instead of healing- I hurt her. I held my hands out in front of me and put her in a state of agony, not to kill- but to torture. She was no longer beautiful as the scars of her actions ripped lines across her face and her skin turned red. Her face contorted with pain as she fell to her knees.

"Stop, Marina!" Eight screeched as he teleported and tried to hit me, but stopped as his hands flew to his head. I played images of him and Five, and let him feel my emotions, my pain, my anger. I stopped what I was doing and ran down the hallway to my room. I only stole one glance of what I had done before slamming my door shut- Eight's face displaying realization and regret for what he had done.

After I had locked my door and sat sobbing on the ground, I heard him shout, "Marina!" desperately. He wanted me now. But I wasn't sure if I wanted him then. After all, I had stayed with him for longer than Five, and she had been his first choice.


	2. The aftermath

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the lorien legacies in any way. I merely want to write about Navrina in every way possible. Together, or not together. Yet, they both live in all stories. Yay!

 **Eight** :

All I could remember was Marina bargeing into the room, and walking in on me and Five kissing. All of a sudden her eyes welled up with tears, and she somehow gained a new legacy which could cause pain in any way or form. Five gained many new cuts which left permanent scars even when John healed them. He couldn't even take away the redness of her skin. I however, wasn't hurt physically but rather emotionally. I had been so oblivious of the pain I had caused Marina! It hurt so much, and I can only imagine what she's going through now.

I look around the living room. Nine and John are conversing quietly on a pair on armchairs and Sarah is comforting Five. Six and Ella have gone to comfort Marina, yet I'm not sure how that will work out. At this point, I'm not sure what to feel. I feel as if I was blind by the looks of Five and not how she felt towards me, like the explosive love of Marina. Well, I guess that makes my job easier now that Five's ugly.

 **Marina** :

I'm huddled in a ball, cradling myself in bed. I'm so confused, so I take a few moments to soak in what just happened.

'If my mind could throw up, it would.' I think to myself, only to hear a sniffle of laughter in the back of my mind. 'Ella?' I think back.

'Okay, okay, I was listening.' Ella responds, 'I'm just so confused and me and Six really want to make sure you're okay before we come in and talk to you.'

'Okay, come in!'

Ella opens the door with telekinesis and her and Six walk in making **sure** to close the door. They gape at me in awe.

"Marina, are you okay?" Six asks. At that, I burst into sobs and both girls sit down on the bed and hug me. I tell them about everything that happened, and how confused I am. They tell me the usual, how I'll be okay and get better, yet after that I hear something I never expected from Ella, "Marina, have you... looked in the mirror since the incident?"

I shake my head and they both exchange glances.

"What?!" I demand. In response, Ella hands me a mirror. My hands shake as I look at my reflection. I am **drop** **dead** **GORGEOUS.**


	3. Pondering

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Lorien legacies or any characters in it. I merely want to write about Navrina.

 **Marina:**

"What. The. Heck." I breath as I admire my face. My lashes had grown considerably, and my eyes sparkled even though I was still mad. My lips had darkened, now a dark pink color. My cheekbones stood out, and my blemishes had all disappeared. My face had backme slimmer, but so did my body. All of my curves stood out, and I had the physics of a dancer.

"I'm so confused, why is this happening?" I whisper in awe.

"It seems as if you have shown your love for Eight in physical beauty, as well as Five. That's why she must look so ugly!" Ella says excitedly.

"Ugh! Now Eight will want to get with her! He chose Five over marina first because of physical beauty, he's horrible!" Six seethes.

"Can I have some space guys, I'm still trying to figure out my emotions." I say.

"Of course," Ella says excitedly,"tell us if you need us."

With that they both leave, and I devise a plan to have a good life, to run away and NEVER come back.


	4. The getaway

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the Lorien legacies or any of the characters. I merely want to write about Navrina.

I grabbed a red backpack from my dresser and threw all of my necessities inside. Shampoo, soap, an extra t-shirt, shorts, bathing suit, a toothbrush, toothpaste, six granola bars, two bottles of water, and lots of money. I then proceeded to grab my chest and placed it next to the backpack by my rooms door. Perfect. Now all I had to do was book a flight to Spain and wait. I opened my laptop, hands dancing across the keypad and booked a flight for 2:30 am.

Perfect. I stuffed my laptop into my backpack and waited, pretending to be asleep.

 **1:30 am:**

I opened the door to my room and peered out into the hallway. Empty. Perfect. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my chest, I tiptoed to the elevator and got on, then proceeded to the lobby. My taxi arrived as soon as I hailed it, and I made it on time at 2:00 am at the airport to catch my flight. After many hours consisting of thinking and being bored, I finally arrived at the bombed area where my convent used to be, and walked inside my undamaged cave.


End file.
